


You Do Know How to Whistle, Don't You?

by LonghornLetters



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonghornLetters/pseuds/LonghornLetters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's the deal with that number lurking between 68 and 70?  John knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Do Know How to Whistle, Don't You?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glow_in_the_dark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glow_in_the_dark/gifts).



> This is a gift for Glow Dark. She is so much fun to work with when I beta her work, so when she gave me the prompt "69" and the idea for the opening scene in the restaurant, I went to work. I hope you enjoy, lovely.

Sherlock sighed and threw himself dramatically into the booth at his favourite Indian restaurant that lay just around the corner from Baker Street. John rolled his eyes as he joined him, already picturing the plate of chicken tikka masala so spicy he ran a real risk of shedding actual tears in public.

“Oh, Sherlock, give over” John groaned, glancing at the menu to try to decide if he wanted some dahi puri to go with his dinner. More like breakfast he amended with a glance at his watch. “They’re just kids having a laugh.”

“Why? What could possibly have possessed them to snigger like that? It was a crime scene for God’s sake.”

John just sat and blinked for a moment. He honestly couldn’t tell if Sherlock was taking the piss or if he was actually serious. He settled for asking, “Do you have any idea what ‘sixty-nine’ is?”

“Yes, John, oddly enough, I do. It just so happens to be the number between sixty-eight and seventy. But I don’t see how that makes it snigger-worthy in any case.”

“Not the number itself, you git. The--” John discreetly looked over his shoulders to make sure nobody was within earshot, lowering his voice as well to be on the safe side. “The…the sex act.”

Now it was Sherlock’s turn to blink helplessly.

He and John had learned an awful lot about each other since they had turned their partnership into a _partnership_ , but there was still so much that Sherlock hadn’t experienced simply because he didn’t know it was out there. At moments like this, John always thought back to Mycroft sitting primly across from his brother and mocking his lack of experience. Well, everyone had to learn _somewhere_ , so it might as well be from a trusted source.

He smiled nervously at the waiter as she set their food down. He picked up his fork and pushed his food around his plate while he tried to think of a tactful way to explain.

“Well…” John considered taking the coward’s way out and just inhaling his dinner, but one look at Sherlock’s patiently expectant face made him change his mind. “It’s, um, well, it’s simultaneous oral sex.”

John could feel himself blushing to the roots of his hair. 

“Ah.” Sherlock jabbed his fork into his butter chicken curry and scowled at his plate as if the food he found there was responsible for this situation.

“Why would anyone do that?” Sherlock demanded after a few moments of awkward, Indian cuisine shuffling silence.

“The few times I’ve done it, it’s been about the mutual pleasure and closeness of it. I think it’s just the idea of being so wrapped up in the person you’re with while they’re completely wrapped up in you. It’s nice to have that kind of intimacy with someone.”

“Yes, but why refer to it as sixty-nine?”

John whipped a pen out of his coat pocket and wrote the numbers on his napkin and then turned it around for Sherlock to see.

“What does this look like to you?”

“John, really. The solar system may be more than a bit pointless, but I do happen to know what a six and a nine look like.”

“No, you pillock, think of the numbers in terms of people.”

Sherlock stared at the numbers scrawled on the napkin for so long that John gave up on the conversation and turned his attention back to his chicken tikka.

“I would like to experiment with this a bit more,” Sherlock announced apropos of nothing. Then he continued eating as if he hadn’t said anything out of the ordinary.

John choked on the last bite of his dinner. “Are you sure? It can be a little overwhelming.”

Sherlock stopped eating and stared balefully at John, “Isn’t that why we communicate before and after we try something new and pay attention to one another during?”

“Well, yeah. Um, all right. If you want to give it a spin, we can certainly try.”

“Excellent.” 

Sherlock polished off the last of his curry and threw a few bills down on the table even though the family who owned this particular restaurant refused to charge him after his help with the mail order bride scam that almost duped their daughter a few years ago. 

~~*~~

When they arrived at 221B, Mrs. Hudson’s flat was dark and still, and John breathed a quiet sigh of relief since he didn’t _especially_ want their landlady popping up with late night tea and biscuits while they were experimenting with mutual blowjobs.

Sherlock had already disappeared into the loo, and John could hear the shower running. He wandered into the bathroom in time to hear Sherlock shout over the water, “I expect you to brush and rinse your teeth exceptionally well. I could tell how hot your dinner was from across the table, and there is no bloody way I’m letting that anywhere near me.”

“Believe me, you don’t want to,” John agreed around the toothbrush now hanging out of his mouth. He’d learned how poorly his love of spicy food could translate to a sexual partner the hard way. That was an experience best not repeated, especially on someone as wildly sensitive as the consulting detective who was currently humming Mendelssohn under the spray.

John brushed and rinsed twice just to be safe before he ducked under the spray himself to wash away the grime of a day’s worth of chasing down criminals, then trailed Sherlock into their bedroom to find him lying across the bed with his eyes closed. He was still humming softly and was now also drumming a soft counter rhythm against his bare hip with the fingertips of one hand. John tossed his bathrobe over the back of the desk chair and went to join Sherlock on the bed as he unconsciously rolled his head lazily from side to side in time to the music in his head. John smiled to himself at all the latent sensuality laid out before him. He settled on the edge of the bed next to Sherlock’s restlessly moving hand and bent down to place a soft kiss just above his active fingers. The digits froze and Sherlock’s quick inhale meant that John had his attention. 

“Now,” John said, kissing his way slowly up Sherlock’s stomach to his chest until he could pause and swirl his tongue luxuriously around one pert nipple. After a quick check to make sure his advances were having the effect he wanted, John rose up and planted another, longer kiss on Sherlock’s expectant lips before continuing, “there’s a couple different ways we could do this, but to be perfectly honest, for our first go round, it’ll be easiest if we’re facing each other. Accidentally choking is never sexy.”

“I would imagine not,” Sherlock conceded between heated kisses. They paused long enough for Sherlock to roll over onto his side and for John to swivel his legs around and manoeuvre himself so they were now the human equivalent of the numbers John had written earlier at the restaurant. “You seem much more— _excited_ —about this now than you were at the restaurant.” Sherlock observed as he reached out to grip John’s hip with one hand while he used the other to give John’s now fully erect cock a slow, suggestive stroke from root to tip.

“Mmm, well, it’s different,” John responded, his voice shaking just a bit from the arousal shooting down his spine. John let his left hand wander across Sherlock’s lower belly until he could just trail one finger teasingly down Sherlock’s shaft. He swiped the drop of pre-come off the slit and popped the finger into his mouth. “You know, talking about it versus actually doing it,” he finished, letting his finger slide out of his mouth.

John leaned forward the final few inches to place a wet, open-mouthed kiss at the juncture where Sherlock’s thigh joined his hip and wrapped his hand around Sherlock’s cock to give his erection an answering caress. Emboldened by the needy whine he got in response, John took Sherlock into his mouth and rolled his tongue in a leisurely circle around the head.

John almost forgot what he wanted his next move to be as Sherlock chose that moment to spring into action by drawing his cock all the way into his mouth in response to John’s initial overture. He whined around Sherlock and his own rhythm faltered when he felt Sherlock’s throat contract as he swallowed. Since deepthroating was realistically unsustainable, no matter the position, Sherlock pulled back enough to wrap his hand around the base of John’s prick while he hollowed his cheeks and let his tongue drift in an answering teasing motion aimlessly around and across the head.

John gained a bit of ground back by taking advantage of their new position to curl his tongue around Sherlock’s cock from this new angle and tease his fraenulum with the tip of his tongue. The salty-bitter flavour of pre-come told John he was hitting his mark with each flick and swirl of his tongue.

Sherlock would not be outdone, however, and his torturously slow sucks and barely there strokes began to pick up speed and intensity. Sherlock rolled his tongue deliberately around the head of John’s cock and added a devilish twist of his wrist on the upstroke, leaving John gasping around Sherlock as his awareness of the fact that this was supposed to be an exercise in tandem pleasure began to sink beneath a rising tide of helpless arousal. John well and truly lost it when Sherlock hummed lowly while he sucked John’s cock all the way down to the root. The vibration combined Sherlock’s throat contracting around the head of his cock pushed John over the edge. John’s brain shorted out as he shuddered and came, groaning at the sensation of Sherlock swallowing his come away.

The instant he regained his grip on reality, John flipped Sherlock onto his back. “My turn now,” he growled, settling himself over Sherlock’s now steadily leaking prick.

Before he turned his attention back to Sherlock’s cock, John ran his hands down Sherlock’s sides, and when they skimmed his waist, John wrapped his arms around his back and squeezed Sherlock tight. This put a deeper arch into Sherlock’s long, lithe spine, and John continued to hold him close as he ran his tongue around Sherlock’s navel. He trailed a string of hot, wet kisses down to his hipbone, letting the exaggerated curve of his spine pull his hips towards John’s mouth.

Sherlock sighed, and threw his head back. John smirked against his hip where he was worrying the skin with tongue and teeth. He squeezed Sherlock around his waist again and settled more comfortably between his thighs.

“You,” John planted a kiss on one hipbone. “Are,” another kiss landed on the other hip. “ _Gorgeous_.” This time, he punctuated the word by licking Sherlock languorously from root to tip.

If John could have his way, he would draw this moment between them out as long as he could. Sherlock looked transcendent when he stopped thinking and simply let himself exist solely in his own physicality, but, unfortunately, these moments never lasted. John made the most of Sherlock’s remaining distraction to pull out all his most devastating tricks.

“Ugh, _John_ ,” Sherlock groaned in a strangled voice and let his eyes fall closed as John sucked and ran his tongue up the underside of Sherlock’s cock to tease his fraenulum. He licked at the head, swiping pre-come up and letting the slightly bitter flavour penetrate his senses. His left hand skimmed down across Sherlock’s hip to gently caress his bollocks. Long, spindly fingers settled in John’s hair, and just as he peeked up through his lashes, Sherlock’s eyes flew open and the rest of his face went completely slack and his hands stuttered to a halt where they had been running through John’s hair. John swallowed around Sherlock’s cock as it jerked and he shuddered through his orgasm.  

John gentled the strokes with his tongue as the final aftershocks ebbed away. He crawled up Sherlock’s long, lean body and collapsed against his chest, resting his face in the crook of Sherlock’s neck.

“So? What’d you think?” John asked between gentle kisses against Sherlock’s pulse point.

“Mmm. _Stimulating_.” John couldn’t contain his bark of laughter at this response.

After a moment’s thoughtful pause, Sherlock added, “The simultaneous part went a bit out the window, though.”

John’s head popped up in mock indignation. “Hey, no, hold on, you were the one who decided to pull out all the stops there.” He smiled and laid his head back down before continuing, “Coming before you was unavoidable at a certain point.” He punctuated his statement with a teasing bite to Sherlock’s neck.

Pulling John closer, Sherlock sighed, “Yes, well, I found myself unsure about my ability to hold up my end of such an arrangement satisfactorily, so I at least wanted one of us to be satisfied.” 

John rolled his eyes, laughing when Sherlock tried to pull his ticklish neck away from the soft flutter of John’s eyelashes. “I was more than satisfied, Sherlock. Remember, this isn’t about split-second synchronization. I’m pretty sure that only happens in pornography anyway. It’s just us, yeah? I had fun. Did you?”

Sherlock nodded as he twisted his fingers through John’s short hair, seemingly unwilling to let go of his hesitation.

“Well, then, that’s all that matters.” John settled himself more fully against Sherlock’s chest when Sherlock nodded in agreement, "Good." 

“John?” Sherlock asked into the easy quiet that had enveloped them both.

“Hmm?” John hummed softly from where he lay just on the edge of sleep.

“I still don’t understand why those youths were sniggering.”


End file.
